1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for recording data that is for the management of solid-state electronic image sensing devices, a system and method for sensing the management data of solid-state electronic image sensing devices, and a solid-state electronic image sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Formed on the front side of a solid-state electronic image sensing device is an imaging area on which the image of a subject is formed. The imaging area is covered with a transparent material such as glass.
Management data (product name, typical specifications, revision number, lot number, applied voltage, date of manufacture, etc.) is recorded on the solid-state electronic image sensing device. If such management data is recorded on the transparent material covering the imaging area, it has an effect upon the image sensing capability of the device. For this reason, the usual practice is to record the device management data on the back side of the solid-state electronic image sensing device.
When the management data is recorded on the back side of the solid-state electronic image sensing device, however, the data is difficult to read after the solid-state electronic image sensing device is mounted. This is because the device is mounted on a circuit board or heat sink with its back side in intimate contact with the board or heat sink. Since the management data is difficult to read, fault analysis of the solid-state electronic image sensing device and control of it, such as changing the applied voltage, also are difficult because the management data is used for such purposes.